comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley Johnson (Earth-920321)
17 years after the sacrifice of Miguel O'Hara, High School Senior student Wes Johnson becomes Spider-Man 2117, after getting bit by an Oz-enhanched spider. Full History Early life Wesley Quentin Johnson was born to an American father and a Canadian mother on the 10th of August, 2099, in Nova Scotia, Canada as the youngest of three children. He was raised by his two parents lovingly, and his two elder brothers took care of him. The family lived in Canada until Wes was 7, because his father had left his old job, and got a new one at Nueva York. He wasn't the best in science nor in maths, but he did have an interest in learning history and French, and he was a talented artist. He was never one of the more popular kids in school, but neither was he one of the most bullied, and he liked it that way. His life wasn't too exiting, but wasn't too bad either. The most exiting part of his early life however was when his father told him about the heroes from the heroic age. The hero whose stories were told the most was Spider-Man, since he was Wes's favorite. Origins In December 2116, the entire senior year was invited to a science expo that would take place a month later. Despite not being a scientific genius, Wes wanted to learn more. He also went because his best friends Jeremy Osborn Jr., Kieran McCain and Anne Hughes were going. A couple of weeks after January arrived, the expo took place. He was bitten by a spider that was enhanced with the Oz formula, which created by Jeremy Osborn Sr, the CEO of the recently resurrected Oscorp, because he was obsessed with the idea recreating the powers of the previous Spider-Man. It was the test spider, which was intended for a test subject, but it was lost, and was able to make its way to the expo. It bit Wes in the neck, but he did not feel much pain, just a small pinch. He did not feel ill, nor did he notice that he had been bitten, so he was able to continue on with his day. After the expo however, he started to feel terribly ill, to the point of not eating or drinking for a week, before falling into a coma. He was rushed to the nearest hospital by his parents. The doctors told his parents that he would be in a coma for an entire year, but he woke up a day after being sent to the hospital. When he got exanimated by the doctors, they did not notice anything weird or strange in his DNA. He was sent home and was able to continue on with his daily life. Over the next couple of days, he started to notice a change in his body. He was able to see in the night, and he noticed he could sense things from behind from a buzzing in the back of his neck, being able to catch a football without having to look at it. He also discovered that he was much stronger, faster, and more agile. But what was the most shocking thing of all was the fact that he grew talons on his fingers and toes, fangs similar to those of a vampire, was able to turn invisible, had stingers and was able to shoot out webs from the top of his wrists. When he discovered these abilities, he was afraid that he might have become a mutant, until he discovered he could retract his fangs, talons, and stingers. One night, Wes discovered that his parents were kidnapped by a serial killer called the Vulture for unknown reasons. Seeing that he has enough power to stop the kidnapper, he made up a quick costume to keep his identity secret. He saw how the police did not do anything to stop this monster, since they were mostly corrupt, so he felt that it was something he must do. When he went to the Vulture's hideout, he saw how there were dead corpses everywhere. As the Vulture was about to kill both of his parents, Wes arrived to stop him. He confronted the serial killer, before going on a full on brawl, before the Vulture threw gas on Wes, paralyzed his mother, and killed his father. Vulture flew away before Wes could have a chance to hit him, because the police had finally arrived, although it was way too late. Ever since that moment, Wes felt immense guilt over not protecting the parents that he loved. A few days later, the Vulture resurfaced, and noticing that the police were too corrupt and weak to stop him, he took the law into his own hands. He remembered how he was told stories of the heroes from the heroic age from his father, and that his favorite was always Spider-Man. Noticing he had the powers of Spider-Man, he made a new costume made up of unstable molecules, and went on to stop the Vulture. He succeeded in defeating the Vulture, and bringing him to justice. He realized that he was able to protect the innocent from harm. He did not want any other person to have to go through the same terrible experiences as him. He wanted to bring criminals to justice, and bring peace to the world. He became the new Spider-Man, living the legacy of the Spider-Men from the past. Early adventures Wes had to move away to his uncle's house for a few months, since his mother wanted time to heal. Wes's uncle Matt has heard that his wife had died in the hospital due to fatal injuries after a car crash. Wes's mother wanted a middle aged nurse called Heather to look after her, not her own son. Wes offered to look after her, but she refused, insisting that she'd much rather let her son worry about his school studies than his own mother's health. As Spider-Man, he stopped a mugging, before being struck by lightning shot by someone wearing black and blue. He called himself Electro, and he said he heard about how Spider-Man was a menace, and how he wanted to kill him, so that he can be the hero Nueva York deserves. When Electro proved too powerful, Spider-Man cowered away, thinking that Electro was too powerful to beat. Later on in the night, Wes saw Electro again in the streets. Electro shot Wes so far away into some place far away, and so secret, that Wes was able change into Spider-Man quickly. As quickly as he can, Spider-Man charged at Electro, and after a long brawl round the city, Spider-Man was able to beat Electro. After beating Electro, Wes was in disbelief. He went to the top of the highest building he could find, looked down and removed his mask for a short minute. He felt like a hero. He stopped both the Vulture and Electro, so he felt that he could take anybody on. However as he put his mask back on, and as he was on his way home, he felt his Spider Sense tingle, and he was attacked by some mysterious armored man, before getting knocked out very quickly. As he woke up, he saw that he was in a complete wasteland, and he was stuck in a web that he cannot escape. He noticed that he was without his mask, but he thought that at least he was not in an overly public place. When he asked where was his mask, he was approached by the mysterious armored man again, but more in depth. It looked like one of those old armours the first Spider-Man wore. The armored man was holding Wes's mask. Then, he asked Wes, "Who are you kid? You do not seem like the Spider-Man I used to know.". Wes decided not to tell his name, in order to hide the truth from the man. He kept on saying that he was Spider-Man, no matter how annoyed the man got. Eventually, he escaped the webbing he was stuck in, and took his mask away from the man. They fought throughout the wasteland, and into Downtown, which still has not improved, until Spider-Man punched the man's head off. He started to fear that he had killed someone, until he noticed some electric sparks on the man's head. As he examined he head, he noticed the wiring and cables, meaning that this man was not a human at all, but in fact, a robot. After examining it closer, he noticed a digital chip with the Oscorp logo in it, meaning that the android was either made by Oscorp in order to hunt down the Spider-Man, or it was made by some mad scientist who used Oscorp technology in order to create this thing. So, Spider-Man immediately went to the Oscorp headquarters to find some answers. What if Jeremy Osborn Sr. is responsible? He had to know, and he had to know right now... To be continued... Scorpion and Dr Octopus The Terror of the Hobgoblin Graduation Day Venom 2117 Spider-Verse Personality Wes is one of the nicest people that anyone can ever meet. He is a very sweet and gentile young man, especially to the girls he meets, but he is much shyer towards the prettier girls. However, he does have a flirtatious side when he has to have one. He also has a knack for a deadpan sense of humour, which he uses a lot, especially as Spider-Man, but he can also be a bit jokey as Wes as well. His Spider-Man persona is slightly colder and more sarcastic when it comes to the use of the sense of humour than Wes Johnson. However, he can be quite short tempered, especially if he is an extremely bad mood. When he is in a bad mood, he is much colder, much more brooding, and sometimes, wanting to be left alone. He can also be a bit violent towards some of his enemies when he is angry, sometimes almost beating them to death. When he is angry, he can also be more cunning and calculating towards his enemies. He can be headstrong and hot-headed at times, thinking that he can do things that would obviously fail, and leading to him making many mistakes. He can sometimes attack other vigilantes because he would cockily think they might be villains, even though they would actually be heroes. Wes does have a sense of remorse, wishing he would have done some of the things that he did not do, like preventing his father dying, or his mother getting crippled. He does not immediately realize his strength, and one time, he did not even trust his Spider Sense. He does not want to be a murderer, since he feels that if he does take a life, he will be no better than the scum he has to face, and he'd be no better than the Vulture himself. When he is in a good enough mood, he would crack a couple of witty comments on his enemies, however, when his is not in a good mood, or if he is in a very serious situation, he does not make much jokes, and can be more stoic. Powers Wes Johnson has powers similar to other Spider-Men, like Peter Parker, Miguel O'Hara, and Miles Morales. • Super Strength - Wes is able to lift up to 25 tons at the most, making him one of the stronger Spider-Men around. • Super Speed - Wes is able to run extremely fast, that he is able to catch up flying cars and other vehicles. He is also much faster than most other Spider-Men. • Super Agility - Johnson's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. • Super Stamina - Johnson's advanced musculature generates less fatigue poisons during physical activities than the musculature of an average human. • Super Durability - Johnson's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. • Accelerated Vision - Johnson's vision has been enhanced, so that he can zoom in and out on a target, and he can detect danger from far away. Unlike O'Hara, Johnson's eyes do not get affected by too much light, nor do they turn red, and he cannot be blinded even by direct sunlight (he can stare at the sun directly), so there is no need for him to wear some sort of sunglasses. • Night Vision - Wes can see perfectly in pitch darkness. • Spider Sense - Wes does possess a Spider Sense. However, it is much weaker than those of Parker and Morales, since Wes can only sense immediate danger. • Talons - Johnson possesses razor sharp talons on his fingers and toes, that can dig into surfaces and allow him to crawl walls. The talons can pop out automatically when Johnson loses his temper. • Fangs - Johnson possesses elongated fangs that look similar to those of a vampire. Unlike O'Hara's fangs, Johnson can retract his fangs, however, his fangs are poisonous, meaning that if he bit anyone with them, that person will die. The poison however does not work on other people that have the Oz formula in their blood. Like with his talons, his fangs would pop out automatically if he would lose his temper. • Stingers - Wes developed retractable, razor-sharp stingers that were located within his arms beneath his wrists. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. Wes rarely uses them, except if he feels he has to. Unlike his fangs or talons, they do not pop out when Wes loses his temper. • Camouflage - Johnson, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings for a very limited time, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies, or to flee from a threat too powerful. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. • Organic Webbing - Wes has the ability to shoot webs from the top of his wrists, like Miguel O'Hara and Venom. His webs resemble real spider silk. Abilities • Bilingual skills - Wes is bilingual. He can speak in both French and English. • Martial Arts - Wes has been trained in Krav Maga since he was fourteen making him a skilled fighter when he uses the self defense techniques and mixing it in with his newer, more acrobatic fighting style. • Cunning intellect - Though only of average intelligence, Wes has seemed to developed amazing investigating skills and a powerful ability to evaluate the situation, stay calm under pressure, and improvise solutions. Trivia • Some parts of Wes's personality have been based off of NewMU's real life personality. • Wes is a very skilled artist. He especially enjoys sketching and sculpting. • Wes's personality is a hybrid of Parker's, Morales's, and O'Hara's. • Unlike most other Spider-Men, like Parker, Morales, or O'Hara, Johnson is not a scientific genius. • He is an atheist. • His biggest fear is that if his identity is revealed, all of the friends and family he has left will get killed by his worst enemy. • His dreams when being older is being an architect, a professional artist, or an archeologist. • Wes has also been trained in Krav Maga since he was 14. He mixes in parts of his training with his new fighting style that he uses with his superhuman strength, speed, and agility. • He has always had a liking for mutants. Category:Created by NewMU Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Claws Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Oz Formula Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Spider Sense Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Artists Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Healing Factor Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Adhesion Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Invulnerability Category:Original Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vigilantes Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Animal Traits Category:Camouflage Category:Invisibility Category:Canadians Category:Venomous Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Webbing Category:Organic Webbing Category:Claw Retraction Category:Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Investigation Category:Toxic Immunity